CHERUB: Frozen Flame
by Potterwatch13
Summary: Stephan and Junan became friends in a Childrens Home after there parents died in a arson fire.Recruited and Mission Ready, they have to infiltrate a arsonist gang but will vengence take over them and will they cause so much damage things can be fixed? R
1. Chapter 1: Brothers

CHERUB: Frozen Flame

Chapter One: Brothers

Stephan Roberts and Junan Windsor always were friends. When Stephan's parents died in a tragic fire 4 years ago, he was put in a run-down foster home in the middle of London. He had nothing left other than vague memories and a small burn running along his left arm. Stephan then became friends with Junan. Junan soon came to Stockholm Home after his parent had also died in a fire, close to the area where the Roberts tragedy was. Both fires had been classed as 'arson' and Stephan and Junan still had nightmares about the attack. Their mind told them to stay strong because they knew they would fall apart if they didn't. They hated living in Stockholm House and once or twice the two boys crept out to live on the streets but got cold feet and went back. Stephan always knew nobody would want to foster him becasue he was ten and not many people would want to start a family with a ten year old and Junan thought the same. From then on, they had been like brothers and when I say brothers, I mean brothers.

'Give it back now, or I'll make sure your PlayStation gets a soaking' Stephan shouted as he held a cup of water over Junan Playstation. It was in the middle of August and two boys were hot in conflict over a small black Ipod.

'But you agreed I could use it' Junan said, holding a Ipod in his hands, looking in horror as Stephan held the water close to the consol.

'No, I said you could use it that once, now gimme it'!

Stephan dropped the water on the floor and lunged for the Ipod. Junan crashed onto the floor, knocking books over as he went. Stephan landed beside him waving his arms around. He stretched his arm up and grabbed the Ipod smiling. Junan swung a fist into Stephans arm which made him roll over.

'Oh, that really hurt me' Stephan said sarcastically and he got up rubbing his arm which was red.

'Yeah, well if that did, this will' Junan said, and he grabbed a lamp off of the table and through it accurately towards Stephan who dodged it but it hitting the opening door.

'Boys, what are you doing up here'? A loud female African voice boomed across the room.

Patricia was one of the key workers at Stockholm House and she was one of the nicest. Her long dark braided hair and her very plump body showed the kindness in her and her African twang made her nicer.

'Er, nothing Pat' Stephan said as he hastily stowed the Ipod in his pocket.

'Well, it don't look like nuttin to me' Pat said, glancing at a smashed up lamp.

'We'll sort it out' Junan said, picking up the broken lamp.

'Well hurry up boys, dinner soon'.

Stephan and Junan picked up broken shards of glass and tidied up. They went down for dinner, ending up sitting next to Charlotte Scotten. Charlotte was a spotty bitch who was in Stockholm because her parents didn't want her. Junan often said 'he wondered why' she was there which wound her up. She always was praised by the workers for the most tiny things and if Stephan or Junan would have done it, they wouldn't even been looked at. She also had the biggest room in Stockholm House and she made the workers specially go out and get the paint she wanted and the colour she wanted. She even persuaded Pat to get her and extra wardrobe which the boys didn't care about much, but if they asked they would of gotten a African 'No way'. There were two other children living in Stockholm House one was 7 and the other 15. There names Jake and Dan. Dan had autism so he never went out and always had a worker on his back. Jake was one of the naughtiest. He would always go in Stephan's and Junans room and take things which wound the boys up after a while. Jake was sitting at the table playing with his pasta and often flicking it at the ceiling.

'Oh dear, this pasta is hot' Charlotte moaned and she twirled it around her fork. Junan rolled his eyes as he took a bite. It wasn't that bad.

'Its fine, stop moaning Charlotte' Stephan said and Junan nodded.

Charlotte gave them evils. 'Well you always have liked things hot though boys, especially your parents'. For over the weeks, Charlotte made these horrible little comments about how their parents died in the fire and the boys always took it on the chin but this time, Charlotte went too far. Junan and Stephan stood up, knocking their chairs over. Stephan and Junan vaulted over the table and knocked Charlotte off of her chair and Junan and pinned her against the wall.

'You make one more remark about our parents and I swear…' Junan screamed. Charlotte was wriggling.' Lets me go you stupid prick' she shouted, throwing a kick towards him. Junan dodged it.

'Stop, stop, stop' Pat shouted as she pulled at Junan's hoddie which moved him away from Charlotte. Charlotte made a dramatic fall to the floor and Pat looked at Stephan and Junan, panting.

'To your rooms, NOW'! screamed Pat and Junan and Stephan ran upstairs hastily.

Junan was the strongest physically and Stephan mentally. They were both unfit, spending most of their time either at school or cooped up in their room. Junan and Stephan shared a room, with a bunk bed, 1 wardrobe and one set of draws. The window over looked the small garden with overgrown grass and plenty of stinging nettles. Junan slammed the door and they came in. They sat on the bottom bunk and they were both still angry and panting.

'One day Junan, we will get her' Stephan said reassuringly.

'Well that one day better be soon' Junan replied.


	2. Chapter 2: Faye

Chapter 2: Faye

Stephan's jacket was billowing in the wind as he came home from the youth club at 7pm. It was two weeks since Junan and Stephan had a go at Charlotte and they hadn't spoken to her since. The day after, a pretty girl called Faye had come to Stockholm because her parent died in a railway accident. She was nice and got along with Stephan and Junan well. They spent a lot of time together. Junan decided to stay at Stockholm Home as he had brought a DVD a wanted to stay and watch it. The street lamps light loomed over the pathway and rubbish was scattered everywhere. As Stephan turned into his road, he heard something.

'Yes, yes, he is coming back from the youth club… yes like a hawk Zara, I will,... okay bye'

Stephan stopped. The voice he heard was a girl but this didn't stop him from being worried. He hid behind a bush and bumped into something.

'Ouch' said a familiar voice. Stephan turned around to see Faye with a flash mobile in her hand.

'Faye!' Stephan said happily but he was a little confused. 'What you doing here?'

Faye went slightly red. 'Well, I was talking to one of my old school friends'

Stephan raised his eyebrows.' And you needed to go behind a bush to do that'?

'Er…no, I just… lets go' Faye said quickly. She ran up the driveway and let herself in. Stephan followed.

'What took you' Pat said. She was in a flowery apron a few sizes too small and had a frying pan in her hand with small bubbles on it.

'Sorry, they over-ran again. Didn't they Faye' Stephan lied. Faye nodded and with a look of 'thanks for not saying anything about me being in the bush and ringing people'.

'Okay, guys, you almost missed dinner'

Stephan got a drink and sped upstairs. He opened his door and Junan swore at the top of his voice making Stephan jump.

'Bloody hell, you made me jump man!' he shouted. Popcorn was all over the floor and the horror movie Junan was watching paused.

'How was youth centre? he asked.

Stephan sat on his bunk. 'Nothing special, Junior tried to get off with Lavender but it was a fail'.

'Poor Junior, he does try to hard, that's the problem' Junan said, like he was a expert on girls. 'I tell you, I should give him some tips man'

Stephan nodded enthusiastically. Suddenly, there was a tap at the door.

'Come in at your own peril' Junan said lightly. Faye came in grinning with plates on a tray.

'Pat said we can eat up here. Its lasangne, my favourite.' she added. 'What is the film called?'

*

One Week Later

Stephan was soaking. He crept around the tree house with a gun in his hand. Every so often he would check over his shoulder to see what was happening. The was a rustle behind him and he saw a flash of yellow. Stephan aimed his gun carefully and pulled the trigger. A jet of freezing cold water shot out of his gun and hit Faye square in the chest. She yelped as she stumbled back, falling over a branch her water gun falling helplessly on the ground. Stephan grinned in triumph and he jumped down from the tree house. He ran over to see her.

'Unlucky Faye, you shouldn't wear such a distinctive t-shirt' Stephan said as he helped her up.

'Unlucky Stephan, look behind you' Faye said and Stephan turned around to see the nozzle of a gun pointing right in his face. Water splashed everywhere as it got in his eyes and mouth. Stephan recoiled and fell to the floor.

'Hahaha Stephan, this is too easy' Junan said. His long dark hair was plastered to his face. Stephan got up and rang his shirt through, pouring water on the floor. The sun was blazing in the sky with heat constantly pumping out of it. After another hour of water squirting, it was starting to get dark and the 3 dudes made their way back to Stockholm House, not 5 minutes away. They went down the short cut alley and saw 2 16 year old walking towards them.

'I smell trouble' Junan said 'Don't make eye contact yeah?'

They continued walking up until one of them slammed Faye against the wall. She screwed her face up in pain.

'Hello girlie, you got any money?'

Stephan and Junan screamed. ' Get off of her' they yelled.

Junan ran forward but the other guy swung his arm out in front of him and Junan slammed to the floor, winded. Stephan yelled out in terror to see his two bestfriends getting hurt. He ran over too but the other guy pulled him down.

'We don't want trouble, just money' he said viciously.

Stephan breathed away and shut his eyes. His breath smelt like booze. 'Get off me you prick' he shouted. The guy lifted his head off of the floor and banged it down. Stephan's head felt like it split in two and it started to bleed. He felt close to loosing consicousness.

While everyone was looking away, Faye had her chance. She grabbed the guy's hand and put it into a lock, dislocating his thumb. He screamed whilst he hold onto his hand. Faye then jumped over Junan who was coughing and landed a kick right in the other guys groin. He doubled over, screaming in pain. Faye grabbed Stephan and Junan's hand and heaved them up. She ran pulling Junan and Stephan along. They all bustled in the kitchen and Stephan felt sick. Everything he had just been through was like a blur. His head was banging and all he wanted was too rest... and rest...

*


	3. Chapter 3: CHERUB

CHERUB is a secret organisation which allows children of the age of 11 to be secret agents and go on undercover missions, once they pass the 100 day training course. CHERUB have been going for over 50 years and proven very sucessful uncovering crime. The campus have the state-of-the-art technology, having a artillary, helipad, dojo and a vehcile maintainece dept just to name a few.

1 Month Later

'Junan, have you done your Russian homework?' Stephan asked. It was a month since Stephan and Junan arrived at CHERUB. They managed to pass the test and without a second thought they accepted the offer of CHERUB. They have made plenty of friends, Faye being one of them. It was 3 weeks until they started Basic Training and they were worrying about it almost everyday.

'Nah, cant be arsed mate' Junan replied lazily. He was laying on his king sized double bed in the most high-tech bedroom ever before. It had a laptop, en suit bathroom, 2 wardrobes, one chest-draws, a desk with a swivel chair and a huge window overlooking the gardens. It was the best room they had ever been in.

'You wont be saying that when she kicks your butt. You can copy mine i suppose' Stephan sighed. Junan smiled, lept off of his bed, and gave Stephan a hug.

'Cheers man, your the greatest'.

Stephan went back into his room, which was next door to Junans, took a piece of paper off his desk and ran back into Junan's.

'Surely you should pay him Junan' a voice cam from the door. Faye was standing there with a smile on her face, and a book in her arms.

'Ha ha, no chance' Junan said gleefully, writing an untidy scrawl.

'We are going out bolwing soon, wanna come?' Faye asked.

'Yeah, that be good, who's going exactly? Stephan said.

Faye thought for a moment. 'Isabella, Jack and Peter'

'Yeah that will be good, il get some civilian clothes on and IL meet you all by the doors' Stephan said as he had his CHERUB uniform on.

'You better hurry up if you wanna come Junan' Faye said smiling. Junan's writing became even faster.

*

Isabelle was a pretty girl with dark wavy hair; her face was pretty and she had a great figure. She was due to start Basic Training with Stephan and Junan like Jack and Peter. Jack was Stephan and Junans bestmate, having being in most of their classes messing around. He had long blond hair and blue eyes. He lacked in muscle but was 3rd dan karate black belt having been at CHERUB for 7 years he made up for it in skill. Peter was a strong minded boy with spiky hair and freckles. He too was 3rd dan karate black belt and been at CHERUB for 7 years.

Stephan and Junan had been doing Judo and Karate for 3 weeks and were getting better and better at it. In their lessons they were good when the teacher was strict but when it came to History and Maths, you may as well think they needed their own teacher assistant. Just the other day in History, Junan had a plan to draw a diagram of Queen Elizabeth with a male genital on her head. This cost him a week cleaning the toilets with a toothbrush.

The two boys made their way to the front of the campus. Stephan was wearing his black skinny jeans,his collar-less black and blue t-shirt and his black pumps. Junan was wearing his black skinny jeans along with his Rise Against t-shirt and black pumps. Stephan and Junan were 'one of the lad' meaning most of the girls wanted them. Junan was close to going out with one girl 2 days ago until he realised she asked out Jack the day before hand and realised she was desperate. Once the boys got there, they met up with the guys.

'Hey dudes, you took your time' Isabelle said. She looked stunning.

' Er... sorry...we were' Stephan said but he was just baffled how good Isabelle looked.

'Come on, bus is here' Jack said and they made their way out of campus. The gates opened and they got on the bus; Stephan making sure that he sat next to Isabelle. The journey was 10 minutes long and they finally arrived, thanking the driver as they got off. The bowling alley looked like it been there since the dinosaurs ruled the earth, with it tatty neon sign missing at least 6 letters. Inside it wasn't much better either, seeing as they had 20 scrappy alleys and a cafe next to it with spotty teenagers cleaning up tables.

'Right, Junan, your up first' Peter said as he loaded up the name computer.

Junan picked up the right sized ball and took a swing. His ball rolled quickly, at reached the end, knocking 9 out of 10 pins down. The game went on, with Jack taking the lead and Isabelle losing.

'I know why your losing Isabelle' Junan said grinning. Isabelle huffed and turned around.

'Why Junan?' she said, knowing he was about to make a joke.

'Cus you shouldn't be here having fun, you need to be doing the cleaning and cooking at home' Junan said, with Peter, Jack and Stephan sniggering in the corner. Isabelle always took these amazing sexist jokes that Junan came up with and Faye had the same. Isabelle stopped and stood there with her eyes shut, breathing slowly.

'Faye come here please' Isabelle said as she walked a few paces backwards. Faye scowled at the boys and walked over to her. Isabelle whispered in Faye's ear while the boys watched curiously. Faye started grinning and Junan looked a tad alarmed.

Faye said ' Okay, il get the drinks' and she went behind Junan, with Junan thinking she had gone off but she secretly knelt down behind him. Isabelle picked up one of the biggest and heaviest bowling balls emphasizing its weight.

'Junan, you think your all hard but you couldn't pick this up eh?' Isabelle said and she threw it at Junan. All of the boys gasped as the huge ball flew in the air towards Junan and he opened up his arms to catch it. Isabelle's plan worked as the ball flew into Junans hands and he toppled backwards, tripping over Faye. He landed on the floor panting, the ball rolling off. Isabelle and Faye roared with laughter as Stephan walked over to pick him up.

'That was a pretty good joke though mate' Stephan said grinning. Junan stood up and put the ball back. After another game the guys decided to go and eat in the cafe, with Jack and Peter paying for it as Junan and Stephan paid for the game. They threw chips at each other, spilt coke everywhere and even managing to push Peter in the girls toilet, with thanks to Isabelle and Junan. The took the bus back in the night and stopped outside the campus. This weekend was like any weekend in CHERUB, nothing compared to the weekend they had 1 month ago.


End file.
